


Hating Richard Curtis

by tornyourdress



Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Ian has an issue with Richard Curtis right now and it's not because of Love Actually.
Relationships: Ian Hislop/Paul Merton
Kudos: 3





	Hating Richard Curtis

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the 100gloves (Livejournal) challenge in 2005: 'Paul's dead'.

He hates Richard Curtis right now. Not because of _Love Actually_ , though he does want those two hours of his life back, but for that wretched one with Hugh Grant (they all have Hugh bloody Grant in them, he thinks) and the poem. Cheapening Auden to the stage where reading it would be a pop cultural reference rather than a literary one, where the words are familiar enough to mean less than they should. Less than he deserves, on a day when words that are all that’s left, and Ian can’t find the right ones himself. He hates Richard Curtis.


End file.
